Kim's Solo Mission Book 1
by luvsvelma
Summary: When Wade calls and tells Kim she has a mission to stop Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killagian, Senior Sr. Senior, Senior Sr. Junior, Andrena Lyn, and all the other villains. Stay Tuned to see what happens. Kim Possible and other characters c Disne
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mission

Teen hero Kim Possible was in her dorm at Upperton University until her watch beeped. "Hey Wade, What's The Sitch?" Kim asks Wade. "Trouble brewing Kim, somebody just broke into the Tri-City Museum" says Wade. "I'm going in alone Wade, Ron needs some rest and I'm letting him rest today" says Kim. "Okay, good luck you're going to need it" says Wade, turning off the Kimmunicator from his side. Kim got into her mission outfit and ran out the door to her ride where it was waiting for her. "Good luck Kim, you're going to need it" says Wade. "Thanks Wade" Kim tells Wade as she jumps out of the plane and below to Drakken's evil lair. Kim sneaks into the lair, not knowing that Shego was right behind her, getting ready to grab her. Kim was up against the wall, sliding against the wall when she saw a glowing hand out of the corner of her eye. "Shego, I knew you were part of this plan" Kim growls as she gets into a fighting stance, getting ready to fight Shego. Kim and Shego start fighting and Kim back flips from Shego's glowing hands. Kim lets her guard down which gives Shego a chance to knock her to the floor on her stomach, pinning her down. "Let me go" Kim struggles. "Not a chance Princess" Shego sneers as she grabs some chloroform and a cloth from her pouch on her left leg, pours the chloroform on the cloth and puts it over Kim's mouth. "MMMMFH, mmmfh mm mmmm" Kim groans as her world begins fading to black and her last image is Shego standing over her, laughing evilly and then everything fades to black.

A/N: Oh No, Kim has just been captured. What will happen to her? Find Out In Chapter 2 Captured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captured

Kim groans as she begins coming to her senses, trying to remember what happened. All Kim remembered was going on a mission, fighting Shego, getting chloroformed and everything had gone black from there. Kim tried to move but she found herself unable too. Kim looked down to see herself sitting on a bench, her wrists bound behind her back, rope around her legs to her ankles and rope wrapped from her shoulders to her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, her belt, Kimmunicator, and gadgets sitting on a table, about ten feet away from where she was tied up so she couldn't escape. Shego, who was sitting in a lounge chair about two feet away from Kim, saw her foe had woken up, walked over to her giving her an evil smile. "Awake are we Princess?" Shego asked Kim with an evil sneer. Kim still felt a little groggy from waking up after being chloroformed. Kim then realized Shego was right in front of her, giving her an evil smile. "SHEGO, I knew you were in this, where's Drakken?" Kim asks angrily, struggling in her bonds, trying to escape. "Dr. D? I told him to take a vacation for a while so it's just you and me Princess, for now until Dr. D gets back" Shego sneers. "Shego, I'm back" Drakken's voice echoes throughout the lair. "Welcome back Dr. D, I have a little surprise for you" Shego tells Drakken, walking him into the main part of the lair where Shego has Kim tied up. "Ah, my teen foe, so nice to see you again, especially when your helpless to stop me" Drakken sneers evilly, walking over to his arch foe. "You won't get away with this, let me go now" Kim says angrily, struggling to escape. "Ah, but this is only part one of my plan, in part 2 I use my new doomsday device and threaten the world and they make me emperor otherwise their precious hero won't be returned" Drakken sneers evilly as he begins his traditional evil laugh. Kim began to struggle in her bonds to escape and stop Drakken but to no avail, the ropes were too tight and harder to escape from then the last mission she had been on. "I can't believe I can't get away" Kim says in her mind as she keeps struggling to escape. Drakken walks out of the room, laughing evilly. Shego and the henchmen soon followed Drakken out of the room where Kim is being held, also laughing evilly. Kim stopped struggling and decided to relax her muscles, which started to hurt from all the struggling. "Soon, the 

world will be mine Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Drakken cackled evilly. Kim was totally helpless as Drakken, Shego and all the henchmen closed in on her.

A/N: What does Dr. Drakken have in store for our hero? Will Kim escape and foil his plan in time or will he finally rule the world? Find out in Chapter 3 Ransom Video.


End file.
